unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Oracle
Oracle is one of the Advanced Classes and one of the five base Advanced Classes. This Advanced Class is from the Cleric Base Class. Upon the completion of certain requirements and Growth Rings on a couple of Classes, players can become an Oracle and are able to unlock a new set of Skills. With enough Skills, Abilities, Class Traits, and upon completing certain requirements an Oracle can be promoted to Cardinal, and then to Archcardinal. Conditions to Acquire * Master the Bishop growth ring. * Master the Hunter growth ring. * Master the Sorcerer growth ring. * Use " Armlet of Miracle" Sub Traits As Oracles, players are able to select up to two Sub Traits from other Classes. Chosen Sub Traits can be changed at anytime outside of battles. Sub Traits can also be saved in Gear Sets. Class Traits align="center" style="background-color:#331111; color:#FFFFFF; border: 2px solid #CAA865; -webkit-border-radius:10px; -moz-border-radius:10px; border-radius:10px; box-shadow: 0 0 4px #CAA865; -moz-box-shadow: 0 0 4px; -webkit-box-shadow: 0 0 4px #CAA865; width:100%;" - valign="top" style="text-align:center; background-color:#771111; color:#FFFFFF; -webkit-border-radius: 8px 8px 0px 0px; -moz-border-radius: 8px 8px 0px 0px; border-radius:8px 8px 0px 0px;" Class Traits - :The healing hand of life, this Class is dedicated to the greater cause. The Oracle substitutes glory for selflessness by focusing on healing others and bolstering the Abilities of their comrades. } Trait Effects class="wikitable" align="center" width="100%" - ! colspan="3" Trait List - width="320px" valign="top" * Heal Mastery * Dress Up Lv.1 * Status Ailment Resistance Up Lv.1 * Guilt Mastery * Status Ailment Resistance Lv.1 * Area Heal Mastery * Dress Up Lv.2 * Status Ailment Resistance Up Lv.2 * Heal Mastery II * Status Ailment Resistance Lv.2 * Protect Mastery * Dress Up Lv.3 * Status Ailment Resistance Up Lv.3 * Judgment Mastery * Status Ailment Resistance Lv.3 * Relic Up Lv.1 * Relic Up Lv.2 width="320px" valign="top" * Relic Up Lv.3 * Status Ailment Resistance Up Lv.4 * Magic Up * Hat Up Lv.2 * Hat Up Lv.1 * Hat Up Lv.3 * Dress Up Lv.4 * Relic Up Lv.1 * HP Plus Lv.1 * Relic Up Lv.4 * Relic Up Lv.3 * Relic Up Lv.2 * Cleric Weapon Lv1 * Ahura Mazda's Blessing Lv1 * HP Plus Lv.2 * Cleric Guard Lv1 } Growth Ring A total of 22,700 Proficiency is required in order to complete the Oracle Growth Ring. Area Recovery |Limipedia = 517 }} Additional Notes: * Can combo with . * Works with Amaterasu's Favor, Cleric's Conviction, Cure Testament (Cleanse), Healing Mastery, Heart of Area Recovery, Heart of Health, and Secret of the Book Gear Skills. Relic Up Lv.1 Hat Up Lv.1 Purification |Limipedia = 516 }} Additional Notes: * Removes Special Status Debuffs. Light of Relief |Limipedia = 518 }} Relic Up Lv.2 Hat Up Lv.2 Relic Up Lv.3 Magic Up Plague of Light |Limipedia = 520 }} Additional Notes: * Works with Heart of Divinity and Secret of the Book Gear Skills. Dignity |Limipedia = 519 }} Additional Notes: * Works with Amaterasu's Favor, Cleric's Conviction, Cure Testament (Rapid), Healing Mastery, Heart of Health, and Secret of the Book Gear Skills. Status Ailment Resistance Up Lv.4 C 004